Collection of short stories about Marcus & co
by BlazingMarcus
Summary: Autobiographies of Marcus, Ethan, Kanu'i and other OCs I may introduce later in the story told by themselves; along with short stories of their pasts. These stories are very enriching for the Flame and Thunder readers, as they all add to this universe I'm very fond of, and I hope you will be too! Rated M in case some people are sensitive to describing how some wounds were made :)
1. Autobiography of Kanu'i

My name is Kanu'i. I am a hybrid born to a human father and an orc mother in a stronghold in the south of Ionia. Not long atfer I learned how to walk, my father started going out on journeys to find treasure and bring coin back home. During my childhood, since my mother was a respectable shaman in her orc tribe, she taught me the basics of working with Mother Nature and the elements.

In my adolescence, I grew bored of her teachings and sought after more 'interesting' and dangerous techniques. One night I decided to sneak in the witchdoctor's house because I had seen him working with sharp, pointy and strange instruments sometimes. What I found there was going to change my life, I do not regret it. I learned that blood can be used to do the most unimaginable of marvels, from it being a weapon to store magical energy and even hide arcane information. I stole a couple books and secretly began studying every night in my bedroom. My parents never found out but I doubt they would understand how useful what I learned was; they always frowned upon this kind of 'forbidden witchery'. The witchdoctor was probably utilizing this kind o fmagic in secret.

When I became an adult it was time for me to come out of the stronghold, explore the world and make a name for myself. My mother watched me leave with proud eyes and encouraging words. I waved to her and smiled as I walked towards a new world that just opened up to me. Inside, I still had to bear the guilt of hiding my forbidden knowledge to her. It was... sad, in a way. I always studied what I wanted and still, hid precisely that which I felt passion for in the shadows, fearing to lose it forever. And I could never speak the truth to the person who was always by my side since I was a child... I couldn't be honest to her... I felt like a coward. But now there was no turning point.

* * *

I traveled through plains, deserts and caves, and in one of my journeys through a jungle in the west of the big island, I encountered something of wonder. Or should I say, someone? I hid behind some bushes, my journal in hand. It was a creature I'd never seen before: it would be too soon to classify, but I would bet it was a Vastayan. A bipedal wolf, with human anatomy except their head, hands, tail and legs. Their back was facing towards me so all I could see was all of their fur was a maroon color. They were wearing tribal-like clothes made out of leather, fangs and strings. The wolf was crouching at the shore of a small lake and seemed to be taking damp earth the water had soaked in the shore and storing it in a pouch. I dared not make a sound afraid to disturb them and watched carefully, curious and amazed. They suddenly spoke and I jumped up in surprise. "Show yourself, please. I can sense you mean no harm, but isn't it impolite to spy on others?" It was a female voice that spoke. She stood up and revealed that most of the front of her body was cream color, including her muzzle. Her analytical, aquamarine gaze had me paralyzed. I had nowhere to run and I was too nervous to fight, so all I could do was stand up on my shaking legs. "Umm... I uh... I am Kanu'i." I stammered. "N-Nice to meet you..." I blurted out.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Lea. May I ask why are you here?" She asked, her voice felt less imposing and more relaxed this time. I replied I was exploring Ionia to learn more about all magical things I could encounter. We had a small introduction chat before she left, and I decided to camp at the lake, hoping to talk to her again. I hadn't had a friendly conversation in who knows how long, so I yearned for a friend. After several days she appeared again to collect more earth, and we talked again. It eventually became a habit to meet there every now and then. She hadn't told me where she was from yet, always dodging the question cleverly.

We got more confident with each other and started talking about magic and our professions. When I felt the time was right, I told her I was a blood shaman. She seemed confused and curious and asked more about the topic. When I was done explaining, I didn't find any trace of revulsion, distrust or fear in her expression. She thought it was really interesting and clever, and even understood the risks bloodmancy carries along with it. It was the first time someone appreciated what I did in life, after so much time spent hard working and studying, it felt so nice to share my knowledge with someone that cared. We became good friends after that.


	2. Encounter with the enemy Told by Marcus

**Encounter With The Enemy**

"It was a rainy day in Piltover. I was working in a hotel as the doorkeeper. I stood under the awning at the entrance, watching the passersby under the curtain of water. A smooth fog screen made the urban outlines become blurred.

A man suited in a long coat and a hat that covered his body approached the entrance. I took a quick glance down to him when he walked next to me towards the inside of the hotel, and spotted an embroidered symbol on his coat. A memory flashed in my head like a lightning. I saw that symbol before, the day my village was attacked during the Noxian Invasion. When I looked at the sky that day, between the thick cloud of dust and toxic gases, I saw a Zaun zeppelin that had that symbol printed on it.

The Zaun's Biological Brigade symbol.

Back at the entrance, I felt wrath boiling in my chest. I clenched my teeth and let out a low growl. The man in the coat stopped and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I reached out and placed my right hand on my chest, feeling the figure of my pendant below the fabric of my uniform. I began perceiving the magic of the charm soothing me and I regained my composure quickly. I turned my head to stare straight ahead, away from the glare of the man who, after several seconds, entered the hotel silently. My soul still held grief, and I swore I would cure it by slaying that man one day. Singed..."


End file.
